Guardian in Black
by Clearly
Summary: A young girl is attacked by pirates. Jack looks after her, but what happens when he is gone? First FF! NEW PART 2! REWRITTEN up to chap 7!
1. Wouldn't it?

BEHOLD MY FIRST FANFICTION!

Please review it! please please!

I own nothing but Clara/ Paloma maybe Frail…. I don't know… No wait! I own the PoTC soundtrack! Ha!

**I have decided to rewrite some of the chapters.**

Clara sat on the bed reading her book and enjoying the feeling of the boat being knocked around by waves.

Clara and her mom were traveling to the Caribbean because her father had requested that they join him at the new estate.

To a small 8 year old girl this was perfect, nothing could go wrong. She was moving to new place, and new people.

"Clara! Come on up dear!" her mother called from above.

"Coming" she called back. She set the book that she was reading down on her pillow. Climbing the stairs up the deck she thought how lucky she was.

Clara raced over to her mother. She leaned over the rail her brown hair blowing freely in the wind.

"Careful now Clara." Her mother warned.

"Do you think that we'll meet any pirates out here mother?" she asked still looking down at the water.

Her mother laughed nervously and gave her a nervous smile. "No dear"

"Oh… that's too bad I was hoping to see some. I read about them in the book I was reading. I think that would be very exciting, don't you?"

Her mother just looked at her and then turned back to watching the waves.

Her mother tucked her into bed. "Good Night Clara"

"Night mommy"

Clara fell asleep with dreams of pirates. Some was screaming pirates.

"PIRATES!" someone yelled.

Clara's mother shook her awake.

"Clara….Clara wake up dear."

"What? What's going on?"

"We need to hide you" Her mother said, trying to find something in the draw beside Clara's bed.

"Why?"

"No time to explain" Clara's mother shoved something into her hand.

Clara could hear screams coming from outside. Was that a cannon?

Her mother shoved her in a closet and quickly shut the door.

"'ello there…" said some with a strange accent.

Pirates…..

Through the crack between the doors she could she a strange man with a sword.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" she screamed as he brought the sword do on her.

The Pirate turned to the closet and threw open the closet doors.

_short eh? Theres another chapter though…._

_REVIEW PLEASE!_


	2. Take Care

_I own nothing but Clara/ Paloma maybe Frail…. I don't know… No wait! I own the PoTC soundtrack!_

_Clara and Clare and the same people._

"Hey Cap'tn! Look what I found!" a pirate said grabbing Clara and dragging her out of the closet. She couldn't look away from where her mother lay.

The Captain walked over to where the pirate stood. His boots thudded heavy on the floor. It was only when she heard the jingle of the beads close to her face did she realize that he was even there . She slowly turned towards him, shock was still written on her face.

He glanced down at the little girl with a look of wonder, his nose just a few inches from Clara's face.

Clare struggled against the pirate. "What's your name kid?" he asked. She didn't answer. The pirate holding her drew his sword and pointed it at her.

"The cap'n asked you a question, so answer!" he growled. "Frail! Do not threaten 'er like that!" the Captain hissed, swatting the sword away from Clara.

Frail grumped and put away his sword. Other pirates came to see what Frail had found. "I want all of ya outta 'ere" he said.

"What are you going to do about 'er? " asked one of the pirates who had come to see what was going on. "She too young and small to have any fun with"

The Capt'n stood up straight and looked over the crowd of men gathered in the room. "Leave 'er 'ere wit' me." The men mumbled and left them too collect more loot from the ship. "Capt'n gets all the fun 'round 'ere" One of the grumbled as he left the room.

Once they were gone he turned to the little girl who was still trembling. He slowly walked over to her. He could see that she was starting to cry as the shock of everything started to wear off. "Come 'ere luv, I am not going to hurt you I promise" He said reaching out to Clara.

" Captain Jack Sparrow ain't going to hurt ya now. Tell me, what is your name?" Jack knelt before her. "Come 'ere luv, I am not going to hurt you I promise" He reached out to pull her closer but she stepped away.

Jack sighed "If you are not going to tell me your name than I will call you…" he thought for a moment, he had never named someone and all of the names that he knew were boy's names. "I know Paloma! After the ship!"

Clara, now Paloma stopped crying and looked him. "I promise that me and me crew will not 'urt you in anyway. That includes going over board, savvy?"

Paloma for the first time spoke to him. "Savvy? What's that mean?"

"So you do talk!" Jack cried "It means 'savvy', savvy?"

"Capt'n!" someone cried from outside "Capt'n hurry up Samge is dying to blow something up."

Jack rolled his eyes. "I thought that I 'ad to tell them to do that" He looked at Paloma and held out a hand. "You can come with me or go down with the ship when they blow it up. It's up to you luv."

Paloma hesitated for minute. Not letting her choose her own death, Jack scooped her up into her arms. Too tired and upset to argue, she gave one last glance towards her dead mother and allowed herself to be carried away. He was warm and smelt like seawater mixed with alot of rum.

Jack brought her out on deck. The other pirates grinned evilly at her. Noticing the evil grins aimed at the little girl in her arms. "Sorry but you will not lay a hand on her, she is to be respected. If any of you lay a finger on 'er , you will be over board before you realize what 'it you, savvy?"

Jack grabbed onto a rope and leaped over to the black pearl. Paloma was asleep in his arms.

_I command you to review! Please? I know that sometimes it's Capt'n or Cap'n but whatcha gonna do?_


	3. Getting to know you

Before it starts I would like to thank LuvinRupert2003 and all of the people who reviewed.

Thank you thanks you thank you!

If you are wondering Paloma is Spanish for dove.

Jack kicked open the door to his quarters. He walked over to the bed and gently placed Paloma on it, tucking her in.

" Night luv" he whispered. Not wanting to disturb the young girl he walked over to his chair and sat down. He reached over to grab the bottle of rum off the table beside him and took a gulp of rum, finishing it off.

Placing his feet on the table and pulling his hat over his eyes, Jack drifted into a wonderful dream about rum.

Paloma rolled over on to her stomach, burying her nose in to the pillow. Why did her pillow feel so rough? Paloma opened her eyes slowly. Where was she? Her light brown eyes scanned the room. She started to panic, she wasn't on the 'Paloma' anymore.

Just then Jack opened the door sing very loudly. "Drink up me 'arties yo ho! Oh you're awake!" He grinned when he saw her eyes were open.

Then it all came back to her. She was on a pirate ship….

Paloma started to cry. She didn't want to be here. She wanted to be home with her family. Jack fearing that he upset her, went over and sat beside her. (Very unpirate-like)

"Its ok luv! It's only a song, my singing isn't that bad is it? I'm sorry that I upset ye" he said putting his arm around her.

The stayed like that until Paloma stopped crying.

"Better?" Jack asked wiping her tears.

"Better"

"That's good"

"Jack?"

"That's Captain Jack"

"Captain Jack?"

"Yes luv?"

"What are those markings on your arm?" she asked pointing to his arm.

"Well this one" pointing to the 'P' "means that I m a pirate"

"I want to be a pirate" whispered Paloma

"Do ye now?" Jack asked looking at her.

She nodded. "Will you teach me?"

"What?"

"Teach me"

"Its not as easy as it seems ye know, always living on the ocean, stealing, getting rich, having fun, not to mention drinking rum till you pass out." Jack said. He tilted his head, a pirate's life wasn't too bad.

"So will you teach me then?"

Jack just looked at her. "Maybe" Paloma smiled.

"And the other marking?" indicating the tattoo on his arm.

"This one tells others that I am Captain Jack Sparrow and should not to be messed with." He said in a matter of fact voice.

Paloma looked up into his eyes. She reached up to touch the black around his eyes. Jack pulled back and looked at her strangely. Fearing that she did something wrong quickly pulled her hand away. Jack gave her a questioning looking. "Oh!" he cried "The black stuff around me eyes!" Paloma nodded. Jack continued "that keeps the sun from getting in my eyes."

"Capt'n we're coming up on a ship!" someone yelled.

Jack turned to her. "I want you too stay here, savvy?"

"Savvy"

I I know that its short but I just started school…..

more I promise but I have to deal with school /I 


	4. ATTACK!

TA-DA! Chapter 4! I am amazed that you actually got this far…

?-Port is left.-?-

"Well?" Jack said stepping up on deck.

"Well what?" asked his first mate.

"Well where's the bloody ship?" Gesturing wildly with his hands.

"Off port side" answered the pirate handing him his spyglass

Jack took the spyglass from the pirate and looked off port side. In the distance he could see a ship. "Looks like a merchant ship." He stated.

"Shall we attack?"

Jack looked at him. "Am I Captain Jack Sparrow?"

"Get the main sail up! Papare to attack!" the pirate called to the men on the deck. The men scrambled to get the sail up and loaded the cannons. They were advancing on the ship. Jack smiled, it was good to be captain.

Paloma could her shouts from above. She was getting scared, gripping the blanket tighter she curled on the bed.

"FIRE!" The first cannon went off. Paloma could feel the boat shake when it went off. She got up and went to the window. She could she another ship very close by with people scrambling around on board. Paloma watched them in awe. The people from the 'Pearl' were boarding the other ship. She witnessed the pirates killing people onboard.

Another cannon went off, it came close to the 'Pearl'. The window that Paloma was looking out of shattered.

She screamed as the shards of glass cut her. She curled up on the ground shaking and crying.

Things were a blur, all sounds were quite and distant. Then everything faded into blackness…

"Paloma? Paloma can you hear me?" Someone called out of the darkness.

Then the world became a blur again. There was a blurry figure standing above her.

"Jack?"

"How ya feeling, luv?" he asked kneeling over her.

"Not good" she answered quietly.

"I can see why"

"Then why did you ask me?"

"Felt like the right thing to say." Answered Jack kicking his boots off.

Ok the chapter ends here cause it is pointless! I'll post the next chapter very soon promise.


	5. Don't worry

I promise that this chapter will be better than the last one.

Important Chapter

Jack walked into his cabin. Paloma was sitting at the window.

It was 2 weeks after the attack and her cuts with healing well. The white bandages poked out from under her shirt.

She was too busy to watching the waves that she didn't hear Jack come in.

Jack knelt beside her. "Pal?"

Paloma jumped. "I didn't see you there!"

"No one does" sighed Jack, "Anyways I have come to make you a pirate. Starting with a tattoo."

"Will it hurt?" she asked nervously.

"Only a little." He said, pulling out a little case and opening it.

Jack took her arm and rolled up the shelve of the over sized- shirt that he had lent to her. He pressed the needle gently against her arm.

Paloma flinched.

Jack started to draw something on her arm. Paloma watched very closely as he drew on her arm.

"There we go!" he said when he was done.

He had drawn a dove in blue ink. The blue dove stood out against her pale skin.

"What is that?" Paloma asked.

"That my dear, is a dove!" he said, covering his work with a red cloth. Admiring his handiwork, he turned to pack up his things. Paloma tried too move the cloth abit too see the dove again.

"Don't take this off for 10 days ok?", Jack told her not turning around.

She nodded.

Someone banged on the door, causing Paloma too jump.

Jack, just finishing packing up, stood up to answer it.

"What the 'ell do ye want?" he was cut off as he was attack by the whole crew.

Jack was bound and dragged out of the cabin onto to the deck. He was cursing and screaming to be let go.

They came back for Paloma. A big man grabbed her a dragged her out on to the deck.

She screamed and kicked the large man. Trying desperately to claw her way out of his grasp

"Quiet!" he hissed and slapped her.

Paloma fell quiet.

"Jack your time is finally over." One of them closer to him said.

The crew cut Jack's binds and pushed him towards the plank.

"Can't we work this out? You know just you and I? Barbossa? Man to... man?" Jack pleaded

"Best be off with ye now Jack" Smirked Barbossa. "Look we gave you a private island, in fact you can be governor of it."

"Can I have a pistol?" Begged Jack, now getting a bit desperate

They laughed at their former Captain's discomfort. One of them tossed a pistol into the water.

Jack looked back at Paloma. "Don't worry I'll be back, I promise."

He dove in the water.

"Jack!" Paloma cried.

He was gone.

Oh no! The chapter is over! Don't worry I am currently working on the 6th.

R&R! or else……. bwahaha


	6. Faith

I know that I left off at a bad time. I went back and changed Paloma's age to 8 (thanks OtterMoon)

The light streamed through the treetops. They had been walking the whole day to reach Tortuga.

Her feet were sore from walking non-stop. Her ankles and her wrists hurt form the chains that she wore.

10 years ago she was sold to a slave company. It could of been worse if Bill Turner hadn't gotten her off that ship. Paloma sighed, she knew that she would be sold in Tortuga, they were that kind of people.

Paloma was weak from lack of sleep and almost no food or water. She was feeling a bit light headed at the point, it was the afternoon with the sun beating down on them.

"Hurry up!" someone cried, lashing her with a whip.

She whimpered and hurried on.

It was a month after Jack got the pearl back.

His crew was all there, working on deck, but some how he felt alone.

He ran his hands over the smooth wood of the ship.

'Why do I feel so alone? I've got the Pearl and my crew right here. I'm free and loving it. I feel so alone' he thought staring out at the ocean.

"Something wrong Capt'n?" Mr Gibbs asked coming up behind him.

"No, take the helm for awhile." Jack said walking back to his cabin.

Jack stretched out on the bed.

"I miss her" he said aloud. "but I don't know where she is, or if she made off the ship alive."

For the first time since he left home, Jack cried.

The sun was setting on the slave camp, giving Paloma and the other slaves, some shade for the first time that day. Paloma felt so alone. She missed him but he was gone. She saw him go. She had given up on crying, she had cried herself out the night Jack was left to die on that island. Paloma didn't cry when she was sold for the first time, or the second or any of the other times. Some how she would always find her way back into the slave trade, no matter how good or bad her master was.

She sat against a pole that she was attached to. 3 slaves were attached to the same pole by a chain that looped through a ring attached to the ankle chain.

People came up to look at her. Whenever one of them looked at her she would look away and scowled. If they liked her than they would buy her and take her away. That was something that she learned early on, 8 years ago when she was ten, Paloma inflicted damage to her face. The scar ran from her right eye to her chin. People tended to not give her that much attention after that.

A shadow was cast on her pole, the slave master had came up to her pole. Paloma was tense and scared that she was going to dragged away again, but another girl was going to be taken away. Paloma noticed that the chain passed through her ring freeing her.

Using the little energy that she had left from the day's trudge, Paloma ran for it.

Jack stepped onto the dock and headed for his favorite pub, the faithful bride. Maybe he could drown himself in rum. His stash of rum on the 'Pearl' was used to drown those sad thoughts.

Jack was too lost in thought that he didn't see a girl running towards him. The girl wasn't watching where she was going. She was too concerned about getting away from the people she was running away from. With a thud they ran into each, knocking each other down.

"Sorry, luv" Jack said, startled out of his thoughts.

People ran towards her.

"There you are!" one said, clearly angry.

Another grabbed the metal collar around her neck and dragged her back.

"Please help me!" she cried out to Jack.

Jack hated to see young women being dragged away helpless, especially away from him.

He drew his sword.

"Let her go" he said.

They stopped and turned around.

"Why should we?" The larger one growled.

"Because I said so, that's why" he growled back.

They laughed.

Jack hated being laughed at. In one motion he lunged at the closest man killing him.

They were getting mad. The two of them attacked Jack. Jack blocked their attacks. One came at he from the front and the other from behind. He was able to knock one of them to the ground and the other he was able to kill.

"There 'e go." He said turning to Paloma who was staring past him.

Not answering, Paloma got to her feet then ran towards Jack and pushed him to the ground.

BANG

Both looked up at where the noise came from. A man stood there with his pistol pointed at where Jack was standing a few seconds before. Paloma lunged up at the man, taking him by surprise, knocking him to the ground.

She held him down. "Now!" she cried. Jack got his sword and killed the man.

Paloma let out a sigh of relief, standing up she turned to the man who saved her from punishment.

"Thank you" she said.

"Ye be welcome" he said picking up his hat that had been knocked off by the assault."Why were they after you?"

"They are slave drivers."

Giving his hat a inspection and dusting it off he looked up at Paloma. "So that would make you a salve then."

Paloma nodded, and quickly looked around to see if any of the other slave drivers come after her. "Any reason why you are staring at me?" she said not looking at him.

"It's just that ye remind me of someone"

Paloma turned to him and looked at him, "You remind me of someone too" she stated and turned away.

Jack noticed her arm was bleeding.

"Let me see your arm." He said gently reaching out.

She gave him a weird look, pulling her arm away.

"You're bleeding" stated Jack.

She frowned and looked at him then let him look at her arm.

Jack pushed up her shelve.

"Now where did you get that?" Running a finger over her tattoo.

She pulled away giving him a glare.

"A friend"

Jack looked her over.

"What's your name?"

She had to think about that since no one called her by her name.

After a minute she said.

"Paloma"

HA! Another cliffhanger!

Don't worry it won't be long till the next.

Please review!


	7. 10 years and still the same

"Paloma"

Jack just stared at her.

Paloma just rolled her eyes.

"I'm out of here" she turned to Jack, "Thank you"

Jack just stood there trying to figure out what to say. He didn't realize that she had said something. He barely realized that she was walking away.

"Wait!" he said, grabbing her wrist.

Paloma tried to pull away. "Let me go! What the hell do you want?" she asked.

"Don't ye recognize"

Paloma looked him over carefully.

"Its me! Its Jack! Don't you know your Jack?"

Paloma turned away, tears building up. "The only Jack that I knew was killed 10 long years ago" she said bitterly.

Jack put his arms around her and pulled her close.

"Get away from me!" she growled and tired to push him away.

Jack didn't let her go. "I didn't die, I am alive and well."

"No, your not Jack!"

"Listen too me, Paloma." He whispered into her ear. "I made it off the island, you have got to trust me."

His voice was so soothing. Paloma started to relax, this wasn't a dream. This was Jack, the one that she thought about every day since they had parted almost 10 years ago.

"I trust you" she said tiredly.

"You can't stay here, this no place for someone like you. I am taking you back to the 'Pearl'."

She gave him a look of uncertainty.

"Got me self a new crew"

Before Paloma could protest, Jack picked her up and carried her to the ship.

Paloma rested her head on his chest. It felt good being cradled in his arms again. She could hear his heart beat. He still smelted like salt and rum. She looked up at him. He still looked the same. Paloma for the first time in 10 years smiled. She closed her eyes and fell asleep.

So uh ya that's it for now. The next chapter won't take as long as this one…

This would of come sooner but I have a been putting it off cause a) of writers block – b) I have school to worry about- C) I didn't really want to write.

Please Review!


	8. Do you?

Thank you too all who reviewed and the one who gave me the suggustion.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Paloma awoke to a dark cabin. She was on a comfy bed, no chains and no other slaves around. Paloma frowned and sat up, she wasn't sure where she was. Paloma thought back to earlier. People getting sold. Running. People fighting. JACK!!  
  
She simeled when she remembered she was safe. Speaking (or thinking) of Jack, where was he? Paloma got up. She felt around for the door. Opened it and walked up on deck.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
It was peaceful on deck. Something she longed for when she was captive.  
  
The sea was calm and not a cloud in the sky, on the moon was out. She sighed and headed up to the crows nest.  
  
Looking out over the water she felt lonely and a pang of sad. Why was she sad? "I've got everything I wanted. don't I?" she said out loud.  
  
"I sure hope so." Said a voice behind her. Paloma gave a startled cry and all most falling out of the crows nest.  
  
She felt someone grab her stopping her from falling.  
  
"damn you Jack."  
  
Jack laughed.  
  
"Why did you scare me like that??" she said glaring at him.  
  
"I called you from below, I thought that you heard me!" He said holding his hands up innocently.  
  
She sighed and turned back to the water.  
  
"Sorry I was desracted." Paloma said still looking at the water.  
  
"No need to say sorry, luv" he said standing beside her.  
  
It was awhile before ethier spoke, it was Jack who broke the slience.  
  
"Do you want a family?"  
  
=-=-=-=-=-= Cliff hanger hahaha!!!!! 


	9. Family

"Do you want a family?"  
  
Paloma looked up at him. "What do you mean?"  
  
"Will I know this family in the next port that would be able too look after you."  
  
"Are you trying to get rid of me?"  
  
"No! It's just. I want you too have a choice about what the rest of your life would be like. They will be able to give you something that I will never be able to give."  
  
Jack climbed down from the crow's nest.  
  
Paloma thought about what Jack said. Too have a family and be happy it's that what she wanted?  
  
She sighed at looked over the edge of the nest to see Jack heading in.  
  
Did she really want to leave him so soon?  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Paloma sat in the crow's nest, where she had spent most of her time lately. She had taken up the offer of staying with the family. When she had told him that he looked almost hurt.  
  
She leaned against the mast, with the warm sun in her face. A shadow was cast over her.  
  
"We'll be at the port soon, get ready to go ashore." Said a voice that she knew all to well.  
  
She sighed and got ready to go.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Jack paddled ashore in a small boat. Paloma couldn't stand to look at Jack, so she kept her eyes down.  
  
"We're 'ere" He said.  
  
They got out a pulled the small boat up on shore.  
  
Jack lead them down a street and grinned when he stopped in front of a shop. He pressed his ear against the door and listened. He could hear someone inside. Drawing his sword he stepped inside.  
  
There was a man working on a sword in the middle of the room. Jack motioned to them to stay quite as he sneaked up the man. Lucky his head was down. What in the blazes was Jack doing now? Paloma thought as she watched.  
  
Jack pressed the blade to the side of the man's throat. The man stopped what he was doing.  
  
Jack spoke. "Whelp"  
  
"JACK!" the man cried and hugged Jack.  
  
"Paloma, I would like you too meet Will. Will this is Paloma"  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
"So this is the girl that you saved so many years ago?" Will asked Jack while Paloma was asleep.  
  
"Aye" Jack said with pride, "So how's Elizabeth doing and are you married yet?"  
  
Will smiled. "Of course!"  
  
"Expecting?"  
  
Will's smiled grew.  
  
"Can you take her?" Jack asked nodding to Paloma.  
  
"What? What do you mean?" Will looked confused.  
  
"Can you look after her?"  
  
"Why are you giving her away?"  
  
"I asked her and she said that she wants a family. Besides a pirate's life is no life for a young girl."  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
"A dress?!?" Paloma cried.  
  
"I know that you hate dresses but please it's the least you can do for them. They after all are taking you in." Jack said.  
  
She sighed. "I guess"  
  
"I am sure that you'll get use to it."  
  
"Will I ever see you again?"  
  
"Of course!"  
  
Jack turned to leave for the ship.  
  
"Wait!" she called after him.  
  
His sprits rose, maybe she changed her mind. "Yes?"  
  
Paloma wanted to tell him that she didn't want to be here, she wanted to be free. "I'll miss you"  
  
Jack forced a smile, but his insides were screaming not to let her go again. "I'll miss you too." He walked away. -=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
This was what she wanted, a family. Jack was her family. Not one of his friends. She nearly broke down when she saw him walk away.  
  
As soon as he was out of sight she knew that she belonged on Pearl not here on land.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
It was hard to run in a dress. -=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Jack struggled to keep on walking and not turn around and bring her back with him but she was happy there.  
  
Jack pushed the small boat out into the ocean. Pushing it over sand was really hard when you are alone.  
  
"Need any help?" came a voice behind him.  
  
Jack was startled. He turned and saw Paloma standing there.  
  
"I thought that you were happy here with your new family"  
  
"They can never be my family, Jack. You're the only one that was ever truly family to me."  
  
Jack grinned.  
  
"Lets get this boat in the water then!"  
  
End?  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
This is the end there isn't any more. Maybe a sequel. Maybe! 


	10. Part 2

It is I Clearly! And I have come with Part II too my story. Please enjoy! ----  
  
A shadowy figure slipped into the room, unseen. The room was dark enough to slip in unnoticed. Careful not too be discovered the figured creeped over to the table. Letting their fingers lightly skim the maps that were on it. Cursing when something was knocked over. Their fingers landed on cold metal and stopped. Carefully picking up the object the figure started to head back to the door.  
  
Before the figure could reach the door cool metal was pressed against the back of their neck.  
  
"You've got to be more careful there, luv" came a voice, "use what I 'ave taught you."  
  
A lamp was lit filling the room with light.  
  
There stood Captain Jack Sparrow in all his glory with a sword by his side.  
  
"Don't knock things over it gives you away." He said to the young women standing before him.  
  
It had been 6 months since she and Captain Jack Sparrow sailed away from Port Royal. She being Paloma.  
  
"I know." she said.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Paloma sat in the crows nest with her back up against the mast.  
  
She was glad that she had left Port Royal and sailed away with Jack. How could she kept in a house all day long with nothing to do? No wind in her face, no gential rocking of the ship, no exictment. Having to wear a dress all day. Having to be proper sipping tea everyday at the same time. Paloma laughed at that thought. Tea sipping.  
  
"What's so funny?" a voice came from beside her.  
  
Paloma jumped hearing the voice so close beside her.  
  
"Tea sipping" she replied.  
  
"Tea sipping?" replied the confused captain.  
  
"ya. What brings you up here?" she asked.  
  
"I have come to tell you that foods ready"  
  
They both climbed down and headed in for food.  
  
Tea sipping.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
So. uh. ya. that's the first chapter of part two. Please R & R!!!!!!! 


	11. Sickness

I would like to start off saying that today. the 15th. IS MY BIRTHDAY!!!!! YAY!! Sorry just had to do that.  
  
Thank you thank you thank you thank you thank too all those you reviewed, it makes me feel special.  
  
ANYWAYS back too the story.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Paloma almost stopped on her way down from the crows nest. Something didn't feel right. Maybe she was just hungry or tired. She continued down, but stopped again after a few feet down. No this wasn't something that was a result of lack of food or sleep but something bigger.  
  
"Something wrong there, luv?" she heard Jack call from below.  
  
Paloma looked down at him but quickly turned back due to the dizziness that was threatening to consume her.  
  
She closed her eyes and tightened her grip on the ropes. She never had trouble on the ropes with height.  
  
Paloma could feel her breath becoming more rapid and shallower. It was like the world was spinning around her. She started to panic, violently shaking.  
  
"Let go off the rope, luv." The voice was so close. She could feel someone prying her fingers from the rope. Paloma could feel herself being carried down in Jack's arm. (he needs to use the other one to get down)  
  
Jack carried her down and placed her down on the deck.  
  
By now the shaking had mostly stopped.  
  
"Pal?"  
  
Paloma tired to open her eyes, but her eyelids felt heavy. She groaned.  
  
"You ok, luv?"  
  
Paloma didn't answer. She was too far into darkness. Jack carried her into her room and set her down on the bed. He didn't know one thing about sickness. Except that it wasn't good out here on the open sea. Frowning her left too see if any of the crew knew anything that might help... and to go get food.  
  
"Be back so" he whispered.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
It's short I know.. 


End file.
